


社畜戀愛指南

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: *就想寫拋掉七年苦戀人設(?)的黑澤先森以王牌營業員能力(?)為自己爭取各種福利(?)的樣子，安達寶包請準備好(?)。*繼承大詩人飄飄澤(?)的意志，我也來一首打油詩(X)。怕油膩的人敬請路過(?)。
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	社畜戀愛指南

**Author's Note:**

> *就想寫拋掉七年苦戀人設(?)的黑澤先森以王牌營業員能力(?)為自己爭取各種福利(?)的樣子，安達寶包請準備好(?)。  
> *繼承大詩人飄飄澤(?)的意志，我也來一首打油詩(X)。怕油膩的人敬請路過(?)。

社畜戀愛指南第一條：日程安排先定好

安達昨天夜裡不期然地接到黑澤的電話。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒事，就想聽聽安達的聲音。」  
「喔......」  
「每次聽到你的聲音，我才覺得這一切都不是夢。」  
安達嚥了一口水，壓下湧到喉嚨一路的怦然心動。

「我可以每天早晚打給你嗎？」  
黑澤聽到對方沉默，便以用一種又俏皮又撒嬌的語氣提問：「不行嗎？」  
_為什麼可以這麼肉麻！？_  
話筒一端的安達兩頰燒得通紅，差點把手機摔出去，第一戰線接觸的耳朵狠狠灼傷了。「可以......」

「那我會在安達每天起床跟睡前打過來哦。」  
「嗯。」安達應了聲，卻忍不住小聲嘟囔，「為什麼不直接見面啦......」  
_每天打電話不是很麻煩嗎......_  
「等我半小時。」  
「......欸？欸？不是——我不是說現在——咦！」

第二條：點心時間不可少

自從交往了以後，安達的桌上除了標準配備飯團，時不時還會出現各種黑澤出差帶回來的甜點。  
昨晚下班的時候，黑澤踏著歡快的步伐來找他，同他一道走。  
黑澤笑盈盈地問道：「提拉米蘇好吃嗎？」  
「嗯！很好吃！」安達頷首，喃喃低語，「但是，這樣下去我要變胖了啦......都沒在運動......」  
「就算是胖胖的安達我也喜歡。」對他露齒一笑，順手牽起安達垂在身側的手，雀躍地晃了晃，讓安達的心也蕩漾了起來。  
「胖胖的安達一定很可愛。」  
_我不想變胖啦......_  
**我的安達最可愛。怎樣都可愛。**  
黑澤復又補上了一句：「還是安達要跟我一起去運動呢？」  
**穿運動服的安達一定可愛到不行。**  
**想讓安達穿我的運動服。**  
安達已經很習慣黑澤突如其來的天馬行空，但還是經常被刷新想像力的上下限。尤其在看見自己渾身濕透、氣喘吁吁的樣子，被自己誇張的喘息聲吞沒後，他的羞恥心再也無法忍受。  
「欸！」他的羞恥心發出一聲哀鳴。  
「怎麼了？」黑澤笑得溫和，不住揶揄他：「我是說晨跑，安達在想什麼呢？」

_你、你！分明就是你心懷不軌！_

第三條：充電記得充飽飽

安達瞄了一眼新的訊息：「等下要出差，忘記充電了。」外加一個累癱的熊大貼圖。  
眨眼間又來了一封：「三分鐘後可以在樓梯間見一下嗎？」  
安達想了想，回覆一個「好」以及一個兔兔安慰熊大的貼圖。  
他從背包裡掏出一顆飯糰造型的行動電源。這是前幾天網購的——自從跟黑澤交往後，他的手機電量就下降得飛快。  
_戀愛真花錢啊。_

他到的時候黑澤已經站在那兒了。一身剪裁得體的黑西裝襯出修長挺拔的身形，站得筆挺，雙臂交疊在胸口前；面色嚴肅，就像時間以秒計費的成功商務人士。這是他們公司的菁英營業員，一見他來就笑得沒了眼睛，只剩一排牙齒白亮亮地。  
_欸，太耀眼了吧。拍電影嗎大明星？_

「安達。」上揚的語氣藏不住喜悅。安達沒聽過誰如此滿心歡喜地喚著他的名字。  
安達作勢將飯糰行動電源遞給他，「嗯，給你。」  
黑澤一臉不明所以地瞪著那顆假飯糰。  
「你不是要充電嗎？」  
「啊，我——」  
安達微微皺起眉頭，歪著頭一臉疑惑，把行動電源推到他面前，「你要插嗎？」  
黑澤不知何故騰地一下耳根通紅。  
黑澤盯著他。安達昂首看他的臉，純真得過分，兩隻眼睛滿是困惑。  
「嗯？黑澤？」  
黑澤抹了一把臉，悲壯地大吁了一口氣，認命似地去拿充電器。「啊......在說什麼你自己知道嗎......」  
**想——**  
安達只聽到開頭就迅速收手。

「那、那我，我出公差了，下午就回來。」黑澤罕見地口吃了，推開門便頭也不回。

「啊——啊啊啊啊啊——」安達獨自一人在樓梯間瘋狂甩頭，想要把腦海中自己仰躺床上衣著凌亂地說出那句話的畫面一掃而光。

第四條：忙裡偷閒增情趣

六角來找安達共進午餐，途中黑澤加入了飯局。  
「黑澤前輩，你不是出差去了嗎？」  
「事情結束了，就先提早回來。」  
黑澤拉開安達身邊的椅子，自然而然地坐在他身旁。  
安達雙手原本安放在腿上，被黑澤忽地抓住右手的時候，他差點整個人從椅子上彈起來。  
**分開果然好難受。**  
「安達前輩，怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」  
**就算一秒鐘也不想分開。**  
「沒、沒事！」安達拼命搖頭。

對面的六角粗神經地繼續先前的聊天話題。安達瞟了一眼始作俑者，黑澤卻一臉平靜無波地回應六角。  
**想一直牽著安達的手。**  
餐桌下，安達的左手快抓破褲子，右手被黑澤握在手中，逐漸變成十指緊扣的姿勢。  
**想跟安達一直一直在一起。**  
接著他感覺到黑澤另一隻手在撫摸他的手背，當機了片刻，他才發現黑澤在寫字。  
他在安達的手背上一筆一劃寫了很多「喜歡」。  
**永遠不分開。**  
趁著六角轉身，黑澤撇過頭凝望他，眼裡盈滿溫情，做出嘴型對他說：「你呢？」

黑澤並不知道唇語一點也沒必要。當他的指腹在安達手背上行走的時候，無數「 **喜歡** 」一股腦地蜂擁而入安達腦袋，爭先恐後要佔據他的心思。

安達鬆開倆人緊握的手，在他的掌心畫了一顆飽滿的小小心形。

第五條：加班福利必爭取

黑澤忽然接到額外工作，必須留下加班。他要安達先回家等。  
安達輕輕搖頭，「我陪你，等等一起回去。」

週五傍晚，辦公室除了他們空無一人。  
安達幫他泡了即溶咖啡。  
**社內戀愛真是太棒了。喜歡，超喜歡，最喜歡。**  
聽到黑澤用一種受到救贖的語氣吟唱這句話時，安達差點噗哧一笑。

更令安達覺得有趣的是，在工作途中，黑澤忽然無緣無故地發問：「安達，我是大叔嗎？」  
「蛤？」  
「那天去看街舞，小湊的朋友叫我大叔。」  
「啊，你很在意這個嗎？」  
安達暗暗在心裡竊笑，又覺得自己的戀人很可愛。 _明明就很煩惱別人只在乎自己外表的黑澤，也會對這種事這麼在意嗎？_

「就算是大叔也是很帥的大叔啦......」  
黑澤話鋒一轉，「意思是，安達也覺得我很帥囉？」  
安達難為情地低下頭，「......嗯。」  
「那長得帥真是太好了呢。」  
「快點工作啦......」

安達一邊打呵欠一邊伸懶腰，雙臂直直向後伸。  
剛從廁所回來的黑澤見狀，猛然揪住了他半空中的兩隻手掌，嚇得他立刻把手縮回去。  
「啊！」  
黑澤接著抓住椅背轉了一圈，將安達椅子面向自己。他搭著椅子扶手，緩緩地把受驚的人拉近，牢牢困在自身跟座椅之間。  
安達懵頭轉向，後背緊貼服椅背，渾身僵硬緊繃，膝蓋並在一塊，腳掌都離地，一臉驚恐地看著黑澤，貌似嚇得不輕。  
「黑、黑澤？」  
黑澤壓低了身子前傾，含情脈脈地凝視著他，殷殷切切，望眼欲穿。  
「哇啊！太、太近了！等一下！」安達低頭大喊，但抗議也沒有用，那張俊俏的臉龐離他越來越近。  
最後他不得不用兩手罩住黑澤雙眼，順帶緩衝他的攻勢。「在公司......要做什麼啦......」  
**好可愛。**  
黑澤用鼻子哼哼地笑，濃密的眼睫毛在安達掌心一下一下地刷。  
**想一口吃掉。**  
「想要獎勵。」  
「什、什、什、什麼獎勵？」安達覺得這陣子自己結巴的程度不斷突破新高。  
**男友獎勵。**  
「加班獎勵。」  
_跟你老闆要啦！_  
「我、我不知道什麼......獎勵......」  
「安達。」黑澤把他的名字含在嘴裡，一字一句像在細細咀嚼，「安，達。」  
**喜歡你，好喜歡你，超級喜歡你。**

安達做了一個深呼吸，確定黑澤的雙眼被蒙得嚴嚴實實後，向前朝他鼻尖上親了一口。  
_我也是。_

**Author's Note:**

> *充電那件事是真實事件......聽起來有夠糟糕。雖然文中黑澤只是想像吸貓一樣吸吸安達而已，沒有要充電也沒有要(ry


End file.
